


Three Gentleman  and a Princess

by WillyBlackWhite5500



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyBlackWhite5500/pseuds/WillyBlackWhite5500
Summary: Shrek,an ogre,is love with Fiona,the princess of the kingdom of Farfaraway,he takes a potion so he would be able to meet her,but aftet the fairy godmother blackmails King Harold and by consequence his reputation to his kingdom,Fiona is obligated to either marry someone she doesn’t love,or to have her kingdom facing a war.





	Three Gentleman  and a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ogre Shrek makes a deal with the Fairy Godmother so he can turn into a human and eventually get to meet princess Fiona,Meanwhile,The Nasty Prince Charming asks for Fiona´s Hand in Marriage.

"Shrek,Shrek,is it you honey?"Said a sweet and soft voice that echoed throughout all Shrek´s house

"Oh,What,what,who is it...."Said Shrek's deep sleepy voice,as he woke up

"Don´t you recognize me dear?"Ansewered the seductive voice,whose provenience was soon recognized by Shrek

"Princess Fiona is it you?"Said Shrek surprised

"Yes,who else would that be?"The sweet princess Fiona ansewered.

"What what a honor to have your highness here in my house,i will get you some..."Said Shrek getting off his bed,walking towards his oven.

"No,no dear there´s no need for that"Said Fiona,leading him back to his bed"Actually i think we don´t need to get out of bed today,do you understand me?"

"Oh,yes i think i do",Ansewered a smiling Shrek

"Oh,but that´s not right"Said Fiona,looking at Shrek´s bed.

"Not right?"He asked confused

"No"Fiona ansewered,your bed is really messy"Fiona bend toward Shrek´s kneaded pillow.to streighten, revealling a generous cleverage

Shrek felt dizzy.

"Yes,now it´s good"She said softly"Now,are you ready to get wild,come with me...."

"Oh yes,i´m readyl,i´m...."As Shrek said,He heard an extremely loud noise,coming out of his front yard,and woke up imeddiately. 

"Oh,crap it was a dream"he,as he took a newspaper picture of Fiona from the sideboard,by his bed"I know i shouldn´t have celeb crushes...."

"Yeah man...,don´t tell me....you still haven´t gotten the chick over ...."Said Donkey,calmingly,as he didn´t mind having invaded Shrek´s house

The noise got louder.

Shrek threw his pillow away,and run towards the door,ripping it open.

"What a...."He saw a lot of purple dress workes,one of them was about to remove the "Beware Ogre"board.

Shrek ran towards them

"Don´t you there to touch it"He said,relatively softly pulling,the workers away

"I´m sorry,but i just follow precise orders"Said the apathic worker"Any complaints you may call....

"Me"Said,a woman’s voice from behind Shrek’s back,he turned to her and lifted his head as he noticed her feet wouldn´t touch the ground,she was lifted by 2 wings"So someone does actually calls it home,this dirty spot of acre"

"What did you just..."Said Shrek taking threatening step towards her

"The fact is"She continued,as she wasn´t afraid of him"I want to buy this lands,they will worth for me,yes it will be....,so what´s your price?"

"Well,let me see...,Fifteen gold bars”

The Fairy broke into laughter.

"What?"Ansewered Shrek

"Nothing,if you want someone as easy to get as gold bars, so that is it,but let me tell you a secret,i´m a powerfull fairy,i could realise you most forbidden dream,tell me ogre do you have a dream?"

"Well,there´s a girl....a human"He ansewered,ashemed"A human....

The Fairy laughed harder.

"Okay, i get it,you, obviusly assumed,she woudn´t want to get along with a green ogre like yourself,thats,marvelous,so,what´s that for a deal,you donate your lands for me,and i in exchange make yourself a human"

"Wait Shrek turned,and looked at the swamp” “What about the furniture?,my stuff....”

"Oh,"The Fairy said,Shrek kept looking at the swamp"don´t be so attached to the material stuff,do you really want to keep all of this rotten rubbish you call furniture,but dear,are you really going to take this swamp of lonelyness instead,of a chance of meeting real life,some thrilling experiences with a girl"

Shrek expression got securer,he turned to the fairy"I accept your offer!"

"That´s bloody great,here it is"She shook her wand,a red bottle materialised and was thrown in Shrek´s direction.

"When this bottle is empty,come to my factory i will get you more,if i don´t you may get your dirty acre back"She said with a half evil smile

"Wait,why do you need my swamp"Shrek ansewered

"I´m a potion crafter,dear,a quimical, i need humid place to cultivate my ingredients"She ansewered"Now please,let´s check if the potion works take a sip.

Shrek,drank a bit,he waited a second and looked at his hands

"I see no differ..."He flatulated

"How enchanting"Said the Fairy annoyed

"I still see no...."A incredibly luminous sparkle of light came out of shrek,he was lifted in the air,then got transformed into dark haired human man.

Shrek stopped and looked at his arms,apparently,he was going to get used to his new form in a matter of years

"That´s weird"He said

"I prefer this way....,if you ever get to kiss this human girl, you will remain a man,in case you don´t,do not forget to have a bit of the potion every day,now,if you excuse i got a lot of work to do"She flew back to work,loudly ordering some to bring her a cappucino.

Shrek looked at the swamp a final time and set himself on a journey to the kingdom of Farfaraway

Meanwhile in the castle of the kingdom of Farfaray ,the graceful princess Fiona woke up in her fancy bedrooom,she looked at prince Chaming who had spent the night by her side and smiled,she got off her bed,changed her clothes,and softly washed her face by the sink on her room,and dried her face with silk towel hung next to it,Charming seemed he was waking up....

Fiona sat on the bed by his side.

"Hi,Honey,did you sleep well?"She asked

"As a king"He replied,waking up"you´re fabulous last night,were did you learn this stuff,you´re like the queen of f....."

"Honey,let´s have breakfeast?"She said,as if she didn´t want to talk about how naughty they had been in the night before

"Yes,yes,please save me a seat dear 

Fiona,nodded,and headed to the dinner room,where Lilian and Harold seem they were having a slight disagreement

"Harold,darling i honestly think you should care more about our people,and be more like the kind king i once met"Lilian said,containing herself as she saw Fiona entering the dinner room"Oh,darling,did you sleep well? “Oh,yes...”Said Harold,put a gentler expression on “Good morning Darling” “Good morning dad”Fiona took a seat. “So...”Lilian,said Lilian,a bit disconcerted,”We couldn’t not notice Charming spent the last night here,in your room” “Yes,he did mom!...he is coming for breakfast in an instant”Anesewered Fiona,she didn’t seem ashamed,as she didn’t notice,the shade of repression in Lilian’s question 

“Well...dear...”Lilian continued,the subject appears leave her a bit embarrassed as she took a bit of a pause,before continuing”I’ts just,well,Harold and i just don’t find it proper for a princess to have her boyfriend,or whatever,you call it nowadays,in her room...and we don’t exactly find this Charming,an adequate person for you... i mean i would the both off you are going to get married...” 

“Marry?....,no,no...marriage is still not in our plans,we’re just hanging up you know...,getting to meet each...” 

Lilian and Harold were left wordless,they starred at her,as she had said that earth is flat. 

Harold,look down in disappointment,as the silence  
continued,he said,disappointed  
“Well, i imagine you two know each other quite behind your blankets...”

“Harold”Lilian intervened”Don’t you....  
“Good morning everyone”Said Charming yawning ashe entered the room,he kissed Fiona”Hi babe”as he noticed Lilian and Harold starring at him,he just sat down.“So,What are having for breakfast?...I could eat a whole bear. 

  
The four of them started having breakfast,Lilian and Harold,would occasionally notice how rudely Charming manners by the table were,he would tell a bunch of stories of how brave he were  
“I was alone in a Forest not far from here,when a ,when i spotted,4 famine bengal tiger running right at my direction...”  
“However would you have face bengals tigers,as far as know there are no Bengal Tigers around our Said Lilian impatiently.  
“Did I say bengal tigers?i meant bears,4 brown bears running right at me.... 

“I think....Lilian interrupted Charming”it’s time for we to have a little talk,about you and Fiona...,Harold and i severely disapprove the behavior of the two of you...  
Fiona got really uncomfortable  


“It’s not proper”Lilian continued”for a couple to keep having meetings in a bedroom,without...,well...being engaged...”  


Fiona got even more uncomfortable,she looked at Charming,wait his reaction,he took,a rare serious expression,and seem as decided as someone could be “You are right your majesty I would not want that for Fiona”,he securely stood up,and knelt down,taking a little ring box out of his pocket 

"Fiona,my dear,would you join me in this huge adventure of life,would you join me through the journey of sharing a lifetime with someone you love...,would you wake up by my side and maybe even get me my breakfast every single" 

"Oh,please,stop it"Said Lilian irritately"I think Fiona....,What your Charming although sexist Prince means is that he intents to marry you!"

Charming smiled"You are right your majesty,would you grant this humble prince with your daughter´s hand"

Lilian and Harold kept wordless for an instant.

"Well,i think it´s up to Fiona to decide,after all it´s all about her.

"What do you say my tasty blueberry"

"I think you should let me considerer it for a while,shouldn´t you?"

"Oh yes,yes....of course,please take your time my dear and i´m sure after some deliberation you will well....end up chossing to marry me"Charming laughed ridiculously and left the dinner room

Fiona then stood up,as she didn´t want to tak to her parents about the whole situation"Excuse me,mom and dad",she then left leaving her parents alone at the table.

Back in the path to Farfaraway,Shrek and Donkey had rent a carriage to make their way to the kingdom faster

“So,Shrek,Donkey asked as he served as the horse to the carriage”what are you planning to do when you get to this princess kingdom,are you going to request an audience with her?and you think that by any chance she will fall deeply in love with you?”

“No i won’t... 

“So why are you moving to Farfaraway?” 

i just think it will be better for me you know?,i’m tired of being an ugly green creature that people are scared about,i want to be free,i want to be like everybody else


End file.
